chronostarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nomori the Queen
::This article is about the last Orian queen prior to the ritual. For the primary antagonist of the Mioura campaign, see Dokani the Necromancer. A renowned practicer of the summoning arts, Nomori the Queen was the beloved monarch of the nation of Ores. Though her health was very poor especially towards the end of her life, she never lost her stalwart determination and dedication. Background For most of her life, Nomori served the royal family in some capacity. She was born from a noble family that was distantly related to the then-current ruler Dasedrak the Conqueror, but it was Nomori's unique talents that brought her attention. From an early age, she was a proficient summoner, able to call forth extraplanar creatures. In particular, an eidolon named Parshard was known to be her constant companion. As such, she was known as Nomori the Planes-Adept. As discontent regarding Dasedrak the Conqueror's rule grew, Nomori was appointed from a young age as an apprentice to the royal family's best guards. Despite her duties, she ended up spending more time befriending the royal heirs -- Deioros and Dokani -- than actually guarding them. However, at one point, an assassin attempted to kill the royal heirs and broke through the other castle guards. Weakened at this point, the assassin made it to where Nomori, Deioros, and Dokani were hiding. Expending all of her energy, Nomori -- according to records -- fused with her eidolon, gaining unparalleled might and killing the assassin with ease. The cost, though, was great -- Nomori's health began to fail not too long after, her connection with the planes evidently almost wholly severed. Only the presence of her also-severely weakened eidolon indicated that she had not lost her powers entirely. In time, Deioros took the throne, and he was expected to someday have an heir of his own. Surprising very few, he proposed to his longtime friend Nomori, although there was some dispute that the King should take a spouse who was not so frail. Their complaints soon seemed justified; Nomori and Deioros were seemingly unable to have children. For lack of an apparent better option, Dokani's daughter, Felaji, was indicated as being the next Heir. By some cruel trick of fate, though, Nomori also conceived shortly after Felaji was born. Her daughter would be Ainori the Heir, and the disgracing of Dokani's family -- and the subsequent executions thereof -- resulted in Ainori undisputedly being named Heir. Pregnancy had been difficult for Nomori as it was, and her health only seemed to grow worse. Some had expected she and her daughter would not survive, and the kingdom would be left without a future ruler all the same. Ainori, mercifully, did not inherit Nomori's frail health, and Nomori herself lived for several years afterwards. However, she fell ill and died soon after giving birth to a second child (who also died shortly after being born). Because the onset of the illness was altogether abrupt and seemed to have no cause, many suspected that she had been cursed or poisoned by an assassin, but no conclusive evidence could be found that Nomori's death had been a murder. Category:Characters Category:Ealdremen Non-Player Characters